Cake and Nightmares
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: Ciel has a bad nightmare and Sebastian might have a way to help. My first non explicit lemon its Yaoi meaning boyxboy. dont like dont read. otherwise please RXR!


**A early gift for my friend Hermie hope you enjoy! my first shot at a slight lemon please review!**

He was restless. He couldn't help it, and I don't know if anyone could blame him. Ciel Phantomhive, Earl and president of the Funtom company, is lying in his bed with rather uncomfortable thoughts floating in his head. What was worse than a thirteen year old thinking naughty? Well he was thinking doing naughty things with his butler.

Sebastian his male demon butler was a gorgeously dangerous demon. His long raven colored hair always trimmed perfectly. His crimson red eyes could always read right through him. Ciel knew he didn't like girls. Even though betrothed to Elizabeth, he could not feel anything more than a friendship. However whenever his butler was around he got rather hot and uncomfortable in his nether regions. Ciel pulls back his duvet and sits up, sighing as he looks towards the door. He doesn't want to call his dear butler for he would have to hear the snarky remarks and humiliation from his uncomfortable situation. So Ciel lays back on his mountains of pillows and wills his erection down. After about ten minutes he relaxes enough to sit back up and pull the duvet over his lap.

"Sebastian." Young Ciel says softly. Knowing his butler would come shortly. A minute passed and sure enough the demon comes in with his clean, perfect uniform and a small smirk on his lips.

"You called my lord?" His velvet voice asks, making Ciel grow slightly warm. He concentrates hard enough to not blush and nods.

"I want chocolate cake." He demands, trying to sound arrogant and annoyed, although on the inside he's burning. Sebastian sighs in exasperation.

"My lord, sweets at this hour will give you nightmares." He says. Ciel pouts and scoffs.

"Are you ignoring an order Sebastian?" He says, annoyance clear now in his voice. Sebastian stares a moment at Ciel before bowing.

"No my lord. I shall have the leftover cake brought up to you shortly." He says and closes the door. Ciel sighs and crosses his arms impatiently. In less than five minutes Sebastian is back with a piece of the triple layered chocolate mousse cake he made only a few hours prior. Ciel's mouth waters as he quickly digs into his treat. Once he was done he hands Sebastian the plate and notices the demon staring at him.

"What?!" He snaps at the butler. He merely smirks and sits on the bed next to him and leans closer to him. Ciel blushes slightly at the close proximity and forces a glare at the butler. Sebastian leans closer and licks the corner of Ciel's mouth, right were his lips end.

"You had some chocolate on your face my lord. I was merely cleaning it. Now shall we brush your teeth?" He says, noting the bright red color Ciel turned. He resists to smirk at his young earl and simply gets up, grabbing the toothbrush and the baking soda with some water. He brushes his teeth then tucks Ciel in. To his dismay, Sebastian doesn't do anything more to him that night. Ciel turns on his side and tries to fall asleep.

Ciel bolts upright hours later from his terrifying dream. He puts his arms around himself, clutching tightly, trying to control his shaking. Sweat soaks his clothes and makes his blue-ish black hair stick to his slender face. He gasps for breath and whispers his demons name. Sebastian appears only a few moments later and looks at his master in shock.

"What happened my lord?" He asks, taking two long strides to his bedside. Ciel just looks up with the hollow, sad expression that told him everything. Sebastian felt something tug at him inside whenever he saw that look. But he could not show a weakness, not even to his precious master. He cups his face, lifting it up and inspecting it. He sighs and let's go, heading to the bathroom to fill a bucket of cold water. He needed to clean off the sweat and there was no time to wait for the water to boil. Once he had a full bucket and a cloth, he brings them to his masters bedside and lifts Ciel out of bed.  
Ciel, still shaken up from his dream, let's himself succumb to his butler. Slowly, carefully as if he was scared Ciel would break, Sebastian lifts up the boys nightshirt, revealing the small, slender torso. Pale as ivory skin that beckons to Sebastian. He resists the urge to corrupt his young master there on the spot, and instead, removes his drawers, leaving the boy naked. Sebastian has seen the boy naked many times but now his mind has seem to fully register everything about the boy. The soft slender legs, his mild erection that formed when it hit the cold, to the soft buttocks. The brand mark on Ciel seemed to complete the perfection that was his master. In the moment he marveled Ciel, he felt the boys heart quicken and he looks up to see that he too is being studied. Sebastian quickly takes the cloth, soaking it and wringing out the water, and carefully wipes away any perspiration. Ciel flinched from the cold contact but soon he is standing as still as stone.  
Inside Ciel's head he is waging war with himself. Willing himself not to get fully hard while in his butlers presence. When Sebastian was done, he decided to make his move. What could he lose right? When Sebastian was about to put on a new nightshirt, Ciel grabbed his wrist, causing Sebastian to look right at him.

"My lord-"

"Just shut up." Ciel orders. In the same moment he spoke, he slammed his lips onto Sebastians. It caught Sebastian off guard but he soon returned the kiss. Ciel kissed him sloppily, being his first kiss, their tounges wrestled for dominance which Sebastian won of course. Sebastian smirked against the kiss, lifting Ciel and placing him gently on the bed. He hovers over him, arms and legs on each side of him. After a moment they part for Ciel's much needed air. Ciel pants heavily and his cheeks are flushed from their previous actions. Sebastian could feel Ciels full erection on his stomach and smirks.

"Are you sure you want to continue my lord?" Ciel nods almost hesitantly. Sebastian stares intently at him for a moment before shaking his head. "You aren't ready yet my lord. But you will soon. Don't worry." He says gently. He plants another kiss on his lips and leaves a trail down his neck to his stomach, leaving hickeys on the way down. He gets to Ciels erection and looks up at him, making Ciel's breath hitch. He takes a moment to marvel the beauty of it before taking it in his mouth. Moans fill the air, and Ciel arches his back as Sebastian takes more of him into his mouth. After a few minutes he feels Ciel tense up and his soft moans cry out louder. His hot seed erupts into his mouth and Sebastian drinks it all, loving the sweet taste of his young master. He licks up the remainder and goes back up to meet Ciel's half-lidded gaze. Pure bliss in his eyes, Sebastian kisses his forehead. He thinks to himself how he claimed his master in one way and can't wait to try the others.

"I guess I should eat more sweets before bedtime." Ciels soft voice startles him out of his thoughts. Sebastian chuckles and lifts the duvet to cover him. Tucking him in Sebastian nods.

"You don't need to have nightmares for me to pleasure you this way my lord." He teases, making Ciel blush again.

"Goodnight Sebastian." Ciel says sleepily.

"Goodnight my lord." He turns to leave and right before he closes the door he hears Ciel mumbles something.

"I can't wait for you to teach me more." Sebastian smirks and closes the door, knowing his master is asleep. _'Neither can I.'_ The demon thinks to himself. Oh how he can't wait for morning.


End file.
